Rose Goth
Willow Lothario Bliss Goth |spouse = Mortimer Goth Alec Hiatt |maritalstatus = Married|child = Unborn Baby Goth Cassandra Goth Alexander Goth |asp = Pleasure|hair = Black|eye = Grey|skin = Medium|body = Thin|image = |game = The Sims 2 LP|neighbor = Pleasantview|pets = Bonkers Benny |roommates = Amanda Lothario Don Lothario Piper Lothario Willow Lothario Unborn Baby Goth}}Rose Goth (née Lothario)' '''is the oldest daughter of Amanda and Don Lothario, the third wife of Mortimer Goth and the mother of her unborn baby. She appears only in The Sims 2 LP (Season 2). Biography Rose Lothario was born out of wedlock, in ''Part 7: Baby, to Amanda Lopez and Don Lothario. She was initially raised by Amanda and Avri Miller, her mother's ex and roommate, until Don moved in to complete the family unit. In Part 8: The Bakery, Rose became a Toddler and learned all needed skills. She Aged Up into a Child in Part 10: Aging On Up and began cooking on the kid's stove. The majority of Rose's childhood was spent in a Downtown Pleasantview apartment. Therefore, Lifesimmer has commented that Rose "has an edge to her" which she likes. Rose Ages Up into a Teen in Part 16: New House, New Looks - the same part in which the family move to the suburbs - and gains the Pleasure Aspiration, like her mother. She did not have friends as a Teen and was repeatedly rejected for Sneaking Out. Rose was often seen hanging around the house or venturing out alone; Lifesimmer herself has described Rose's childhood as "miserable". The closest thing to a friend Rose ever had was a Witch she met downtown; Lifesimmer has several times expressed her desire for Rose to become a Witch. In Part 21: The Start of Sugar Daddy Lane, Rose became an Adult as she never attended University. She then began dating Mortimer Goth solely for his wealth. Despite her "gold-digger" intentions, and the fact that she rejected Mortimer's first proposal, she actually did fall in love with him. Rose went on vacation with Mortimer's family and became engaged to him in Part 24: Takemizu + TELEPORTING OLD MAN; Rose and Mortimer marry in Part 25: Takemizu Marriage. Rose is shown to make Mortimer's children quite unhappy: fighting her step daughter, Cassandra, as well as stealing Cassandra's food, and wearing Bella's dress to resemble Mortimer's previous wife, hence offending both Cassandra and Alexander. Mortimer, on the other hand, is overjoyed, and begins to treat Rose as though she is his missing wife. In Part 26: Blabber, Rose and Mortimer Try for Baby, but do not succeed. The Goth family fortune is split between the Goths and the Lotharios so that Rose's parents can buy a new house. Rose then moves back in with Don and Amanda because Lifesimmer is eager to continue their lives as a family unit. In [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCz0Covht0M&list=PL_ioyv_Gwk2q3vBlOyQp6fEq3xlJXj_kI&index=39 Part 28: Alec], Rose began to flirt with a guy named Alec Hiatt at her parents' anniversary party, as she is bored by the much older Mortimer. She goes on a Great Date with Alec, where they dine out and sing karaoke together, and he calls her "baby" at the end of the night. Alec sends her a rose the next day. Rose invites Alec to the family home and closet WooHoos with him in Part 28: I Wasn't Done With You. Consequently, she becomes pregnant with Alec's baby. Lifesimmer stated that Rose would have to lie to Mortimer about the baby's paternity. In spite of Lifesimmer's excitement, the LP is cancelled before the baby's birth. Rose never announced her pregnancy to Alec or Mortimer. The fate of Rose's marriage is unknown; in addition to this, it is unknown whether Rose and Alec's fling was just a fling, or true love. Trivia * Rose is the third wife of Mortimer Goth, the others being Lola Twist and Bella Goth. * Both Rose and her child, Unborn Baby Goth, were conceived in a walk-in closet. Gallery Rose Lopez.jpg|Rose as a Baby Rose.jpg|Rose as a Toddler Rosechild.jpg|Rose as a Child Roseteenager.png|Rose as a Teen Rose_Goth.png|Rose as an Adult aRoseL.PNG|Rose after her makeover rose and alec.PNG|Rose with Alec Hiatt Rosealechottub.PNG|Rose and Alec in the Love Tub Category:Black-haired Sims Category:Grey-eyed Sims Category:Tan-skinned Sims Category:Female Sims Category:Human Sims Category:Sims Category:The Sims 2 LP (Season 2) Sims Category:Sims from Downtown